Sorrow, anger, confusion and wonder
by Mew268
Summary: A young Victory dragon, along with a Snowflake dragon and a Surprise dragon, must go on a quest to find the wizards and save their parents. Wonders never stop for them, as they go further each day.
1. Wonder

_Day 1_

I feel something outside my rapidly cracking shell. I smash my head against my shell again and again. I break out, and watch the last traces of things with wings, trapped in cages, being pulled along by humanoid creatures with beards and tall hats. I try to run after them. The things shout, "Your names are Athena, Holly and Speedy..!" Names? I look behind me and see bits of shell on the floor. I feel four feelings wash over me at once. Sorrow, anger, confusion... and wonder.

* * *

"Hi weird yellow twisty corkscrew thingy with brown eyes, brown horns, what looks like a beard, a flame on its tail and yellow and silver wings!" says a strange purple or dark blue creature with wings that look like crystals or snowflakes, a cream underbelly, and light blue eyes. "Umm... Hi?" I say. "I think I'm... Ateno? No, Aheehah? No, wait, Athena!"  
"Hey, your eggshell says Victory dragon! Mine says Fourth Snowflake dragon! And that unhatched one over there says Surprise dragon! I think I'm Holly, by the way." says Holly. The other egg starts cracking. A little green thing pops out, yells, "SURPRISE! I'm hatched! And since your names are Athena and Holly, I'm gonna be called Speedy! Suits me!" and dashes round us in a circle.  
"And I thought _I_ was a chatterbox..." says Holly, falling over. The little thing stops for a moment to catch its breath. It has what looks like fins on its head, three horns, wings, and big eyes. "Alright Speedy," I say. "I'll take Holly. We have to go in this direction." I say, starting to fly just above the wheel tracks. "We must follow the wheel tracks!"  
"Why?" he asks.  
"Because that's where the other dragons are."  
"Kay. What's in it for me?"  
"You get to meet your family."  
"Cool!" We start flying together, me with Holly on my back, him darting all over the place, and the sun setting.

* * *

 _4 hours later..._

Finally! We reach an oasis, a forest close by. "We'll sleep here for tonight. I don't want to get lost in the dark."  
"Ditto..." mumbles Holly, half asleep.  
"Me too..." yawns Speedy, lying down on one of three beds of leaves he made for everyone in five seconds. I drag Holly onto one, and settle down on the last one. I get into a good position, and drift off to sleep...


	2. Dream

_Dream_

I open my eyes. I see nothing but white. "S-Speedy? Holly?" I ask the background. A dragon appears, accompanied by a younger version of her.  
"I am your mother." the big dragon says.  
"And I am your brother." says the small dragon.  
"Look at this." they say. "This is where we are." A little screen opens up out of nothing. I see many dragons, in small spaces. A tiny Motley dragon, stuck in what looks like a sloping path up to a very small mountain with fire in it. "It's only a baby!" I cry. "Poor thing!" A relatively small Paper dragon, sleeping in a patch of earth with spiky trees sticking out of it, and a bony head in the corner. "That must be really uncomfortable..." A massive Antarian dragon, sitting on a small floating island gazing up at the sky forlornly. I say nothing, but cry instead because the poor thing looks so sad. A deep blue egg, in a patch of hay boosted up by a tree trunk. "An Azurite dragon egg." says my mother. "And next to it, a Daydream dragon egg. And here," she says. "Is a short video, depicting two baby dragons playing together and growing up with each other if they're free." The screen then shows a Melancholy dragon egg with a Turquoise dragon egg. The eggs then hatch, showing them walking toward their mothers. The picture fades, being replaced with those two babies jumping round and chasing each other. That bit fades away, showing them slightly older and learning to breath fire. The Melancholy dragon accidentally breathes fire on the Turquoise dragon. She looks shocked for a minute, and then they both burst out laughing. It then shows them as adults, watching a sunset with their tails wrapped round each other. The screen fades to black. "And this video shows two dragons growing up in captivity."  
The screen shows a baby Meadow dragon and a baby Dusk dragon running together. The Meadow dragon trips and falls. The Dusk dragon goes back to rescue her, ending them both being shut in a cage cart thing. A tall person in a hat chants something like: "Abracazee, abracazale, bring me and these dragons right back to the vale!" And they all teleport away. The Meadow dragon is put in a sandy spot, with an Ember dragon who teases her. The Dusk dragon is put in a sandy spot with a pyramid leading up to a big sun, with a Sunstruck dragon who whimpers and hides. They are right next to each other, but can't visit. It shows them older, saying hi to each other once in a while, but nothing else. And it shows them as adults, utterly ignoring each other, walking round and round by themselves. The screen fades to black.

* * *

"We need you to thrive. And when you are ready, save us. Us and all the dragons."  
"Save my friend, Chilly! He's a Mountain dragon!"  
"Wait!" I shout. "How do I know all these dragons?"  
"Instinct." my mother says. "All dragons are born with the ability to know every dragon they see. Goodbye, Athena."


	3. In the dark

_Night_

I wake up at midnight. I see Mine dragons, scratching about in the moonlight. A Nebula dragon floats across the sky, causing it to block out the moon. An Electrum dragon sneaks past, and runs away. I get up, and float toward the forest. I see something. A young person bends toward an injured baby Crypt dragon. He wraps the dragon's leg up in some kind of white leaves. He puts the dragon down and it scampers off to its parents. They bring it back into the forest. The boy grabs me. I struggle and bite him. He lets go for a second, and I crouch and tremble. A baby Bismuth dragon is following him. "I'm Drake," he says. "I love him. I was given to him when I was an egg. I hatched quickly. We've been friends ever since."  
"Yes Drake," says the boy. "We certainly have."

* * *

We hear a roar from the forest. A baby Dark dragon rushes out of the trees. It's thin, and injured. An Ortreat dragon crashes out. "Please!" yells the Dark dragon. "I was just gathering food! I didn't mean to step on your tail!"  
"I'M NOT ANGRY ABOUT THAT!" shouts the Ortreat dragon. "Someone stole all my treats!"  
"Wellthere'saStormdragonoverthereshiftingsomestuffaround!" mutters Speedy. "Ifthathelps."  
"Oops! Cover blown!" mumbles the Storm dragon, and flies off.  
The Ortreat dragon nudges a few treats over to the Dark dragon, and flies after the Storm dragon.

* * *

"Charlie! Where are you?!" shouts a picture that's blue on a circle the boy is holding.  
"Sorry Mum!" 'Charlie' says.  
"Hi Daisy," Drake says to a Clover dragon in the picture. The picture turns off, and the woman appears riding the Clover dragon, and a man appears riding a Nectar dragon. Charlie and Drake hop onto the green back of the Clover dragon. They fly off. A young girl, riding a Blue Moon dragon, joins them. A family of Valor dragons walk around, replacing the now leaving family of Mine dragons. Dungeon dragons yawn and sleep. Lodestone dragon eggs shake. A family of Bronze dragons fiercely protect their young, biting the tails of any dragon who comes near. A juvenile Halo dragon wanders into the nest, poking round the eggs. It then feels teeth sink into its back. It runs off, to hide in a tree. All through the night I watch Hail dragons and Pharaoh dragons, even a Garnet dragon flying through the sky.


	4. Dragons, caves, and questions

_Day 2_

"SURPRISE!" yells Speedy. "I'm awake! Time to get up and go! Time to-"  
"Shut UP!" shouts Holly. "Could you GET any more annoying?"  
"I agree," I say. "Could you?"  
"Uh... uh, uh..."  
"Speedy?"  
"BWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" cries Speedy.  
"Alright," I say. "Let's go."  
"O-okay..." sniffs Speedy.

* * *

We follow the tracks into the forest. A bit later, we find a baby dragon, about the same size as us. It has its back to us. "Hey!" I say. "Can you help us? We're looking for-huh?" The baby dragon turns around. It has two heads.  
"What..?" says Speedy.  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADY!" it shrieks.  
Two heads appear in front of us.  
"A-" I say.  
"Double Leap Year dragon!" gasps Holly. "RUN!"

* * *

We run along the track, desperate to get away from Daddy Double Leap Year (as Speedy is now calling him).  
"Hey little guys. You better run!" shouts a Scoria dragon mother.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING?" Holly yells back. Then a Bizurian dragon falls from the sky and blocks our path.  
"Ughhhh..." it moans. We jump on top of it, get to the other side, and hide in a cave.

* * *

"I see... a light... at the end of the cave. Let's go!"  
"OH NO WE'RE DEAD!" sobs Holly.  
"Not that kind of light. Look!" I cry. We all run toward it.  
"Wait!" cries Speedy.  
"Yeah?" I say.  
"You said 'family' to me yesterday. What does that mean?"  
"Famous dragons who are sick all the time. You know, it probably means Famous-Illy."  
"Cool! Keep flying and running!"

 **AN Aww, they're so cute. I won't be doing author's notes like this in every chapter. Just a few. I can't believe I came up with the family famous illy thing. It just shows how naive and silly the characters (and maybe me) are. Sorry for the random dragons in random places. I just keep pressing the 'Random' button on the DragonVale wiki, and if I get a dragon, then I'll put it in.**


	5. The end of the story

_Day 3... Maybe?_

We rush through the light... and end up on soft wet grass. A Snowy Gold dragon and a Spring dragon look at us. "Are you new?" says the Snowy Gold.  
"Yes."  
"Then you can go to Miss Bramble's-"  
"Waaaaaaaaaake uuuuuuuuuuup!" says a voice.

* * *

"Wah?"  
"You fell asleep when we went through the light. We're here! We just have to find our parents!"  
"Our adventures are over?"  
"Sadly, yes. But we'll have plenty more."  
"We still have to get the dragons out!"  
We twist the crystals, destroying the little thingies and letting the dragons be free. The dragons we release release some more dragons, who release some more, who release more! A Seasonal dragon flies up and rescues the Galaxy dragon from my dream! We find our parents, and a Plains dragon releases them! Then all of the dragons, now released, fly away to the wild. Then us and our families fly with them, ending our first adventure, but starting a new one.

* * *

 _Four years later..._

I am now a juvenile. But I still have my friendship. Nothing can break Holly, Speedy and I away from each other. And even though I am now level 4, I still feel sorrow, anger, confusion... and Wonder.

 **AN And so the story ends. But the characters live on. Look for the next Fanfic!**


End file.
